Nanoboy The Movie/Quotes
Quotes: *Tony Verrero: Got the password? *Professor David Stein: Michael. sent me. ---- *Wakko C. Goofer: Hide me David... PLLLEASE! into the Drawers *Wakko C. Goofer: Remember into a saw me? *Professor David Stein: GET OUT OF THERE! ---- *Wakko C. Goofer: Jesus christ, it's a another stupid newsreel! I hate with the news! ---- *Wakko C. Goofer: the Movie Theatre Boy, did you see that? Nobody takes a wallop like Boofy. What timing! What finesse! What a genius! ---- *Wakko C. Goofer: P-p-please, Flag. I can give you stars. Just drop the refrigerator on my head one more time! *Commander Flag: Wakko, I've dropped it on your head 23 times already. *Wakko C. Goofer: I can take it, don't worry about me. *Commander Flag: I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about the REFRIGERATOR! *Wakko C. Goofer: But I can give you stars, Look! storms out, not paying any attention to Wakko slapping a Frying Pan on his head and producing many effects, none of them stars ---- *Kermit the Frog: is falling; Kermit the Frog and Matthew Mouse, both wearing parachutes, join him Oh, hi-ho Kermit the Frog here! Jumpin' without a parachute? Kinda dangerous, ain't it? *Professor David Stein: Yeah. *Matthew Mouse: Yeah. You could get killed. Heh, heh. *Professor David Stein: You guys got a spare? *Matthew Mouse: Uh, Kermit does. *Professor David Stein: Yeah? *Kermit the Frog: a sing-song tone Yeah, but I don't think you want it. *Professor David Stein: I do, I do, give it to me! *Matthew Mouse: Gee, uh, better let him have it, Kermit. *Kermit the Frog: Okay then. Whatever you say, here's the spare. *Professor David Stein: Thank you. and Kermit deploy parachutes; David pulls ripcord on parachute, and a car tire inflates *Professor David Stein: Aw, no! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! *Matthew Mouse: Aw, poor fella. Ha ha. *Kermit the Frog: Yeah, ain't I a stinker? *Careena Payne: continues falling until Careena Payne catches him before he hits the ground My man! him a stretching kiss, David tumbles backwards away from her a long way *Careena Payne: Come to Careena! *Professor David Stein: running towards him, David rips part of a street line and moves it toward a wall which she runs straight into Cartoons. Gets 'em every time. ---- Cartoons gather around Medicine Man's remains *Matthew Mouse: Gosh, I wonder who he really was? *Kermit the Frog: I'll tell you one thing, my friend. He weren't no frog. *Count Duckula: Or a duck. *Boofy: Or a dog. *Sophie: Or a little girl. *Kitty Katswell: Or a cat. *Stevie Rogers: Or a fox. *Judge Oliver Wendell Clutch: It's a animal. *Animal: ANIMAL! ANIMAL! ---- *Sam the Eagle: a bellhop Going up, sir? walks and falls on the elevator *Sam the Eagle: down from boxes Mind the step, sir. Hold on to your hat, sir. the Eagle pulls a lever and David is pulled to the floor with his head up as the elevator goes up fast *Sam the Eagle: the lever to stop the elevator Your floor sir. is flung to the ceiling of the elevator *Sam the Eagle: falls out of the door from the ceiling *Sam the Eagle: head stretch Have a good night, sir. ---- lines *Fozzie Bear: Okay. Uh, Movin' right along now. There's nothing else to anything to say. That's all folks. Ohh, I like the sound of that. *Fozzie Bear: to audience; iris closes in on Fozzie and "Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" plays on soundtrack *Fozzie Bear: Th-th-th-that's all, folks! Wacka Wacka! Category:Nanoboy The Movie Category:Quotes